Love & Lost
by kyliacutie
Summary: He loved her. but then he found someone else. was it so hard to chose the right girl. but now that she s gone. What will happen when she comes back with a few surprises of her own.    StarfirexRobinxMark
1. if i had to leave

If I had to leave

"Starfire, you really don't have to go" Raven begged her.

"Yes, friend Raven, I do" Starfire said to her for the seventh time of the day. But all for different reasons.

"No Star, just because Lola`s here doesn't mean that you have to go. You could stay here. Me, Beastboy, and Cyborg still treat you right. You don't even have to look at those two love jerks. I will not let you leave without a fight. Starfire, you are still apart of this team. And I will not let you go. You're my sister. I need you" it seemed like Raven had just finished a speech when she was done talking.

"I am sorry Raven, but I am not apart of this team. I am the maid. I am not even allowed to go on missions anymore. There is always a reason while Robin will not let me go. I have to leave. I cannot bear it any longer to watch Robin do the 'making-out' with Lola any longer" Starfire explained her reasons to Raven.

"Okay, Starfire its your choice and I cant stop you. Just please make sure you find somebody that will take you in and help you. Please Star, just do it for me. I need you to be safe" Raven hugged her

"There is no need to worry Raven, I will" Starfire looked at her appearance in the mirror once more. She was satisfied. She wore a lavender tank top with denim booty shorts. On top was a leather bikers jacket unzipped. On her feet were black 5 inch heel boots that reached up to the top of her knees. And also she had cut her hair to the bottom of he shoulders.

She ran her figures through her hair. She sighed "It is time for me to go now Raven"

Raven came over and hugged her tightly. Starfire took her suit cases in both hands. Raven put up a 'call me' sign up to her. With that Raven left the room while Starfire flew to the ground with the tiny bit of happiness that she had left. Which came from the thought of her leaving all her pain behind her.


	2. its real dirty in here

Its real dirty in here

Raven couldnt seem to sleep knowing that she wouldnt see her best friend when she woke up the next day. She laid in bed all night thinking and wondering if she would be okay. She would fall asleep and wake up again. She kept having dreams about what bad things could happen to her. She didnt even know because she wasnt with her at the moment.

She couldnt find the heart to go to the kitchen and get her herbal tea either. She only know one thing. She would have to go out there sometime today and she didnt want it to be now. She was to afraid of the impact she would get if she said anything. But she had to go out there and she choose now over later.

As Raven got out of bed her stomach started to fell weird. Like something bad was going to happen today. She felt like she didnt have to go out there just yet. But she brushed the feeling away and stepped out of her room. She lead her way to the common room.

As usual she found Robin and Lola making-out on the coach. Just like how she left them last night. She then turned to the kitchen to where Beastboy and Cyborg were having their morning routine. Beastboy yelled at Cyborg," Dude when you eat that meat, its like you applying to kill poor, little, sweet animals. Whats wrong with you dude?"

Cyborg yelled right back at him," Well, then, I would be more then happy to apply!" Cyborg threw a several pieces of beacon at Beastboy. He ducked and it hit the wall. Beastboy turned arounf to see where the impact went. And with that their annual Tofu v.s. Meat food fight started. Food flew every where.

Lola was the first to speak after the boys where tired out from throwing food for a half hour. "Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! Look at this mess Robbi! Where`s Starmaid? She needs to get here and clean up this mess!"


	3. i came back!

Should there still be a Starfire?

Everbody knew what was going on. But nobody knew where Starfire was. She might have moved out of Jump City. Or she was still on her long journey to happiness. Nobody even had an idea. It has been 5 years since she had left. Now she was a grown women at the age of 21. A grown model. With a boyfriend and everything. But she wasnt happy. Everybody thought she was but she wasnt. She just made it seem that way.

She couldnt seem to figure out what was bothering her. So she went back to Jump City to find out. She needed to know what was wrong. Why she wasnt happy. And there was only one person that could help her figure it out. And it was her sister.

"Kelly, maybe this isnt such a good idea. I mean what if um..um... What if I`m not dressed right?" Kori looked down at her attire. She wore the same thing that she wore leaving. Except this time she had on a lavender bandana.

Kelly looked her up and down in a look that said 'Really?' "Don't worry Kori you`ll be fine. And to make you feel just a little better you could ask if I could stay with you." kelly hugged her and she hugged back.

"Thanks Kel. You're a good friend." Kori started walking up to the tower with Kelly behind her. They road up the elevator waiting for it to reach their designated floor. It reached a stop. The doors opened. All the titans were there except for Lola and Robin. And what they saw was a girl with her luggage and her friend."Hehehe um... hey guys. Its me... Starfire."

They all looked at her and then each other and ran to her and gave her a gave her a giant group hug. Even raven.

"So Star are you going to be staying with us for a while." beastboy asked.

"I guess so"she replied

"Sweet!" He cheered

You know what else would be sweet. If my friend could stay with us too." she said

They all looked at eachother and back at the girls "thats cool"

"Sweet" Kelly cheered. She ran down the steps and back up with all her bags. Still smiling

Kori looked at her with a look that said ' you have got to be kidding me and said "is this why you would let me sleep in the back seat?".

"Sorta" Kelly replied

Just then Lola walked in the room. "Um... whos this?"

Satrfire" kori replied

Who ?" she asked

"The maid"kori replied again

" Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" with that she walked out of the room.


	4. this is my real boyfriend

A boy came up elevator with 2 more bags, "Hey Kor, where should I put these?" He had big brown eyes and blonde eyes. He carried one of Kori bags and one of Kelly`s bags. He seamed like he just ran a marathon when he came up.

"Ohhhh" Kori said. She kissed his lips. The other titans Quietly gasped. "Over there Mark" she pointed to where the rest of the bags where in a corner. "Hey you guys is it ok if Mark stays too?"

"Yeah" they all said. They were a little upset but made themselves sound happy. Thye looked happy two. At least with Mark she was happy. And that was enough to make them happy.

"Sweet" Mark ran downstairs and ran back up in under a minute. He had 2 bags in his hands.

"Is this why you guys didn't let me sleep in the trunk?" Kori asked madly.

"Well...?" Mark and Kelly said looking guilty. Kori found that cute just as Starfire would. She knew that she still had Starfire somewhere still in her. As long as she believed that she was in her than she really was. It was hard to know that maybe just maybe her friends wouldn't approve of Kori just because Starfire wasn't in her.

Nightwing walked in the kitchen to get something to eat. Everyone stared at him like he was the Mona Lisa. But he wasn't rally hungry. He just wanted to get out of his room for a while. He looked at everyone to ask what they were staring at but then he noticed something "Star? Starfire is that you?"

"Hey Nightwing" she said with a smile. All of a sudden her boyfriend wrapped his arm around her waist.

"Yeah hey" he said sadly. He saw what the boy did and figured that it was her boyfriend. His head hung slightly as he walked out the room with a Pepsi can wrapped by his fingers.

"What happened to him after 5 years?" Kori asked suspiciously. She had no idea what was going on. Was he upset. Did him and Lola? What the hell happened. She was itching to know.

"He missed you Star" Cyborg explained. He saw the hurt in her eyes. He just decided not to say anything else.

"What?" she asked. Nightwing, miss me. Impossible. He didn't even want me there so I left. Now he`s gonna miss me. That just isnt right. If I know he was gonna care I wouldn't have left. But then I wouldn't have meet Mark or Kelly. And they care about her.

"Yeah Star, you may not see it but he really does miss you. A lot" Beastboy assured her. But just not in the best way. That kinda just made her feel worse. But she didn't really care. He was only trying to make her feel better.

"Oh. Okay well, ummmm ... come on guys lets go unpack" Kori said going to get her bags.

"Ahhhhh, but I kinda just wanted to stay- " Kelly was cut off by Kori. She looked angry too.

"Now!" Kori yelled out. She was sure that the whole tower heard her. And if she didnt know better she would make all Jump City here her. But she did know better.

Kelly and Mark both grabbed their bags. They followed Kori off to her room or at least the room that they would be staying in. It was dusty. But they could fix it up. And thats what they did. They dusted and cleaned and washed the windows. By the time they were done the room was sparkling.

They stuffed clothes into drawers and on hangers. Kori found that most of her stuff was kept the same. Her room was the same Lavender and purple zebra stripes. Her carpet was still pinkish purplish. Her desk still kept everything on there. Whatever was there before was there now. And she wouldn't want it any other way.

Packing was talkative. But sometimes the girls would fight about who got what closet space or drawer. But Mark all ways had to stop them. It was hard to do but he got it.


	5. Lets talk food

Okay, I know I haven't written in a while but I want to give like the biggest shout out to my first and most favorite reviewer ever! Here she comes. Oh my gosh its Miss-Glitz. Everyone lets give her a big round of applause. (Everyone claps and cheers and stands on top of their seat, most boys whistle as she walks out) O.M.G she just came back from her modeling tour in U.K.! look at her stunning purple and black halter dress with purple ribbon sandles. Her she comes. Okay while she models for us lets get to the story.

As Kori and her friends unpacked they all listened to the same song over and over again. It was Im not okay by my chemical romance. It was the only rock song that Kori would listen to. They all took showers and came out in their pajamas. Kori wore her purple cami and pink baggy pants. Mark wore a white undershirt that showed much of his abs. witch Kori thought was pretty sexy and gray baggy pants. Kelly wore a matching purple cami and shorts that matched it. Both girls had their hair in pony tails that were practically on top of their heads! Hair was sticking out of the ponytails. Marks hair was still wet so it kinda stuck to his head. Kori also thought that was sexy. The each walked bare footed.

They walked into the opps room. Beastboy and Cyborg were playing racing. Raven read book. Kelly and Nightwing listened to Nigthwings Ipod. They stood on the top step watching everyone. Kori`s main attention was on Kelly. She was ready to snap her head off at any sudden move. Kelly turned to see the 3 adults. "Oh goody" she squealed "the maid is back so now we don't have to order pizza anymore!"

Mark bent over to the girls, "Don`t you just love her personality?" He joked. They laughed but covered their mouths so no one would hear. But of course they all heard them laughing. The girls stopped laughing oonce they noticed all the titans staring at them.

" Okay, so since we laughed at something that is unknown to you guys... I think we might have to cook dinner What do you want?" Kelly questioned them.

"Anything but pizza!" they all shouted

"Gees, were your friends always this crazy" asked Kori as they walked to the kitchen.

"No... well maybe... just a little...okay they were crazier then a bunch of monkeys who just had their hourly hallucinogens and beer. But I don't think it was their faults." Kori shrugged. She did know that they were crazy. But hey they were her friends and she expected them to be crazy. I mean what would a friendship be without crazies in it.

A beautiful aroma had filled the tower. All the titans sat at the table so they could get a better smell of it about a half hour ago. The food was almost ready until, "SHIT" Kori yelled. Her boyfriend and Nightwing ran to her. Kelly was already getting holding a wet cloth over her hand. She was trying to get the cake out of the oven when she forgot that she didn't have a mitten on. Her hand was all red when Kelly released it to show the boys.

Mark kissed her cheek. "You okay baby"he put his arm around her bringing her closer to him. He rubbed her shoulder.

"Yeah, I think so. But its just a burn it`ll heal" She replied. He poked her hand and she screamed.

He mocked her and made a girly face pretending to twirl one o his long pieces of hair. He mocked her in a girly voice, "Oh, its just a burn it`ll heal"

It really pissed her off. "I don`t talk like that" she slapped his arm with her burnt hand. She once again cried out in pain. But being the good(ish) boyfriend he was, he tried his hardest not to laugh. But of course you could still hear his snikers. "Okay, yeah yeah laugh it up but next time it`ll be you that gets hurt."

"Yeah yeah whatever Ba- AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed. He had just slipped over a puddle that Kelly purposely put there. He laid on the ground groaning. "Karma" Kori laughed out.

Kelly waved her dark brown with blonde striped ponytail and twirled it around her finger. "Upssy" she said in a girlier voice.

They all laughed and sat down to eat. Beastboy Cyborg and Raven had waited patiently with Lola at the table. They sat quiet until Lola got a plan in her head. "So Star maid" she squeeled with envy in her eyes "what did you do while you weren`t cleaning for us?"

Kori looked up at her "Thats simple Lola. I didn`t think you were so stupid. I simply wasnt cleaning for you!" she screamed.

"Well" Lola stood and leaned over the table looking straight at Kori "your starting again" everyone watched them wondering how far this would go.

Kori did the same "Says who Bitch?" Kori could feel all the eyes on them. At first she didn`t care but then it started to get awkward. But she was to busy to care.

Things got even more intense. Even if Lola didn`t say anything you could see it in her eyes "Says me whore I mean just look at your outfit. And what you came in this morning." All the titans were worried now because Lola wasnt one to course. She was actually against it. But for Starfire it was different because they knew that it had been 5 years and she changed since then.

"Whatever SLUT im not working for you." Kori was really pissed off now. She really wanted to blast her but wasnt in the mood to do so.

"Yes you are!" she stopped a moment to pick up a handful of her spaghetti, "and here`s you first mess." She threw it at Kori. And Kori through some back. And so on and so on. Lets just say that later everyone got into it and after there was no more spaghetti on the plates or in the pan. They all went to bed.

Kori, Kelly and Mark stayed up on the phone while watching a movie laying on the bed. They talked to Talisha who is on tour for her modeling career. They weren`t much talking. They were laughing and giggling and talking.

"So" Kori started, still holding back laughs, "how is the so famous U.K. you`ve been talking about" she tried not to laugh, and keep her friends mouths from laughing all at once.

"Oh its awesome. You guys should so come to visit! That would be so great. We could take the full tour and check out my hotel and see all the-" But she was cut short by Kelly.

"Sorry, can`t. we`re kinda stuck in one of Kori`s sticky situation at the moment." Kelly explained to her. She didn't say where they were because Kori would flip and then slap her across the head.

"Ohh..." Talisha explained, "well that's to bad" you could hear the sadness in her voice. But she didn't want them to hear.

"Well, sorry we cant come" Mark said.

"Oh... that's okay. Well I guess I should go to bed before the consoler yells at me. Bye guys, love you. And have fun with Kori`s problem." Talisha chimed through the phone.

"Love you too. And we will" they sang through the speaker. Then the phone hung up after there was walking noises coming from the other line. They guessed it was the consoler to see who was talking.


	6. wet Nails

Kori woke up first. She looked around. Her friends were still asleep. She got out of bed. she walked to the door and put her hand on the door nob. But then she realized something. She didn`t have a sweater. She went digging through the drawers looking for a sweater. She found her favorite, soft baby blue hoodie. She put the hood up and stuffed her hand in the pocket. She opened the door and walked out. She closed it slowly and stuffed her other hand in the pocket. Her body felt a cool breeze as she reached the roof. She walked to the edge and sat. Her feet dangled off.

Kori enjoyed the peace. It was nice. Until she heard a voice. "You still do this?" it asked. She didn`t have to turn around to know who was there. It was Nightwing. He came and sat next to her.

Kori never really thought about it but then she wondered. Why did she still do this. "Yeah... I have no idea why but I do. It just happens. In our apartment I would always wake up early. And then run upstairs to the roof and just list my flaws. I try to name at least a thousand every month."

Nightwing stared at her features, "well we all have flaws Kor. We are just afraid to say them out loud. So we think them. And then it drives us crazy afterword." he sounded like he knew what he was talking about. And Kori was pretty shore that he knew that too.

"So... you understand, right?" Kori asked. She knew that he would be one of the only people who understood. She knew she was crazy but she didn`t think that anyone else would be as crazy and possessed as she was. It was like she was in her own universe when she was on the roof. She could act as crazy and possessed as she wanted. Now she had someone to share it with.

They talked until the sun burned their eyes. Then they walked downstairs into the kitchen. Everyone was doing their normal ruitin. It was just like before. Starfire and Robin would walk in. Raven would be reading her book and drinking tea. And Beast boy and Cyborg would be fighting over who won the game. But it wasn't like that because soon starfire would leave the picture. And Lola was already in it.

Starfire walked over to the sink. Her hair fell from its messy state. It flowed down her back. But that was one thing she hated. Her hair. It was so hard to control. It wasn`t even even. "Hey you guys, I`m going out today okay. I`m gonna go get changed and I`ll be back in about 2-3 hours."

"Okay" they all said. Just then Kelly and Mark walked in. They looked so jacked up. They were a mess. Kori smirked. She tried to hold in her laugh but you could hear her little chuckles. No one else in the room seemed to notice.

"Hey you guys I`m going to the mall today. Wanna come?" kori asked. She gave a pleading smile that she only used on special times. They nodded. She guessed that they were just to tired to talk. They walked to Kori`s room and took turns taking showers and got dressed. Kori wore a red tank top and red black and white plaided and pleated skirt. She put her hair in a pony tail and grabbed her black leather purse. She wore cherry lip gloss and black Kiss lace up platform sandals. Kelly wore jeans booty shorts and a blue and white off the shoulder top. She wore her hair down and short cow boy boots. She used some of Kori`s lip gloss. Mark wore black baggy jeans and a Ed Hardy red shirt. Her wore brown Timberland boots.

They walked to the mall. Kori`s heels clacked on the ground. They walked inside and they walked to a food court first to get some pizza. They were starved. That didn`t even get breakfast. Mark and Kelly went one way and Kori said they would meet with them later. Kori walked into a nail salon. She got artificial nails on her feet and was to scared to walk on them. One might fall off while she walks. She texted Mark ' I need you'. He was there with in 5 minutes. He had ran to her. "What's wrong?"

"My nails are wet and I cant walk" kori made a sad face. In the end Mark ended up carrying Kori on his back, back to the tower. He hated that day because he had to carry her purse in his mouth. Apparently Kelly thought it would be funny to get a manicure to match Kori`s.

They got back to the tower with Kori on his back and Kelly staring at her nails. He set her down on the couch. He sat next to her. Kelly came and sat next to Kori. "Ugh" they all sid as they quickly leaned back.

They said comments such as "I am so tired" and "I wish I could go to sleep" and "My back is killing me!"


	7. ITS PARTY TIME :

Kori was so tired. She could barley keep herself up. But she just wanted to finish the last half hour, but Mark nagged her to go to sleep. She just wanted to see this season finally of 'House'. She wore a pink tank top and blue pajama pants. Mark went to sleep with a bare chest and pajama bottoms. Kelly was already asleep in her yellow long sleeved shirt and black pajama bottoms.

"Come on... please Marky, just this last bit. It`s almost done!" Kori cried out. She was lying down on the bed under the cover with Mark holding her.

"No Kor, you have to go to sleep. It`s 11:30. You have to go to sleep" he gently pulled her down on the bed. He once again wrapped his arm a round her. He grabbed the remote and turned off the T.V.

Kori laid down "Okay, I`ll go to sleep, but if I weren`t tired you wouldn`t get me this easy. Don`t think It`ll happen next time cause it wont. I would stay up all night if I could" Kori reasured him. Even though she wasn`t so positive.

"Sure Babe, you can just go to sleep now and get the energy you need to do that tomorrow night" he said as he lay her down. After three minutes they drifted off into sleep.

The next morning Kori woke up early. Her eyes fluttered open. When she looked out the window it looked like it was 4 in the morning. She walked out of bed and ley Marks arm fall to the side. She grabbed her jacket and put on Kelly`s cowboy boots that were sprawled out on the floor. She sprinted to the staires to the roof.

She opened the door slowly. There was no one. So she walked out. Her hair was blown back by a long wind. Then she forgot something. She ran back to her room. She grabbed a brush and put her hair in 2 pony tails. She ran back too the roof. There was someone there this time.

She walked on the platform of the roof. She made her way too the person and she sat down next to him. She turned to Nightwing and smiled. He smiled back at her. " whats the brush for?" he asked laughing.

She looked at it "Oh, I always brush my pony tails 100 times before I go to bed and when I wake up. So then its under control." she explained.

"Oh makes sense enough for me to understand" He said nodding. Inside he was saying to himself that he still wanted to run his fingures through it and also something about hating his hormones.

She started "1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10 11 12 13 14 15 16 17 18 19 20 21 22 23 24 25 26 27 28 29 30 31 32 33 34 35 36 37 38 39 40 41 42 43 44 45 46 47 48 49 50 51 52 53 54 55 56" she kept going until she hit 100 on both ponytails. Nightwing carefully listened to her beautiful voice "96 97 98 99 100" she counted on her last ponytail.

"Wow you most have some strong vocals to count this high just because of your hair." Nightwing said.

"Well" Kori started "you cant cut a woman between her and her hair. Ya know, I cut it short before I left and then I let it grow back long. I don`t know why, I just missed it I guess." Kori explained.

"Oh, well it most take long because its really long" Nightwing said. H e most be the smartest person in the world! Cause it wasnt obvious.

"Yeah" Kori said "it does, but its okay with me. I don't mind. Maybe we should go back inside. I`m freezing" she wrapped her arms around her.

"Okay lets go inside. So am I" he explained. They walked into the living room to find only Mark there. He was leaning on the table eating a bagel.

"Hey babe" Mark said walking up to her. He kissed her lips and she loved how soft they were.

"Hey" Kori took his hand " whats up. Why are you up so early?" she asked looking confused.

"When I woke up you weren`t there and I got worried. So I came up to the roof and saw you talking and brushing your hair. So I came down her and toasted a bagel and started watching Spongbob." Mark explained.

"Geesh, do you tell your life story to everyone" Kori said with a smile. She started to laugh. Then Kelly walked into the room. Her shirt was tied so you could see her belly bottom.

" Hey guys whats up. I didn`t see you in the room so I came down - OH bagel" Kelly jumped and took the bagel from Marks hand and bit it.

"Yes. You may have some since you asked so nicely. Thank you so much" Mark said sarcastically pretending to hand her a bagel.

"Oh shut up" Kori said "I was about to do the same thing" she said while taking the bagel gently out of Kelly`s hand and bit in to it.

Then everyone started pilling into the room. They all started talking and laughing, but they made sure that Lola had a restraining order against Kori. " Hey guys I`m going into my room, Kelly, Mark lets go"

They followed her. Kori let them in and closed the door behind them. "Okay so I have and idea. WE SHOULD SO GO TO THE CLUB" Kori shouted.

Kelly and Mark agreed. They all took showers and got dressed. Kori dressed in a jeans mini skirt and purple and black zebra stripped tub top. She wore medium width with rising calf strapped heels. She had a black and purple flower head band on. Kelly had on skinny jeans and a baby blue tank top on her feet were KORI`S blue ribbon sandles. Mark wore a white undershirt and black baggy pants.

They walked into the living room to see everyone in normal clothes. " Hey guys" Richard said "where are you going?" he asked with a smirk that said 'we already know, no need to tell'.

"Club" Kelly, Mark, and Kori said all at once. They started to walk out the door when they turned. The rest of them were following. They just sighed and walked out of the door with the rest of them. They decided to walk because they couldn`t all fit in the T car.

When they got there they were exhausted from the run. Kori was first to recover. She ran to the bar but turned to take everyone else`s order. Raven wanted a coke, Garfield wanted a coke, Victor wanted a bud light, Richard wanted a red bull, Lola wanted a bud light, Mark wanted a red bull, Kelly wanted a bud light, and Kori wanted a Red bull. She came back with the drinks and set them on a near by table. They each took their glasses and chugged them down.

Mark, Kelly and Kori were first to run to the dance floor. They started dancing. Kori and Mark started to grind together. They had such a good time. They couldn't stop dancing. They wouldn't stop dancing. Well, that was until Kori threw up on a random guy. She most have mixed her drinks or something, cause this didn`t usually happen.

"I am so sorry" Kori yelled over the load music "wow, it's a good thing no one noticed, right" Kori chuckled. She was trying to keep things less complicated. Less awkward, less ... weird.

"Its okay"he chuckled over the music " we`re at a club, its supposed to happen right" he laughed a little more. His laugh was sexy but not sexy enough for Kori. There was just something different about him that didn`t make her want to go crazy over him. Maybe most girls didn`t see it. But she could. It was just something in his eyes that stopped her. Something. But she could still be friends with him, just nothing more. He didn`t have that special sparkle that Mark and Richard did. CRAP! Did she just admit that Richard had a sparkle in his eyes that Mark had. She was so off today.

Kori was drunk. She danced with guys, laughed with girls and compared herself to lesbians and gays. There is no way that anyone had a weirder night then her. She had to stop mixing her drinks. In the middle of talking to a lesbo she passed out. Luckily, Richard was behind her. Not stalking, just making sure she didn`t get into any trouble. He caught her and lifted her bridal style. "Sorry guys but she has to go home know" the lesbos just stared at him "oh, umm, sorry girls I have a girlfriend" they just looked confused.

Then one of them started to laugh "oh, we don`t like you gender" Richard looked confused at first "Dude we are lesbians" she clarified. Then Richard understood. But then when two of the girls started to make out, he ran right out of there. He got the guys and ran out.

"Yo dude" Mark yelled at Richard "why are you carrying my girlfriend?" if you looked close you could see the smoke coming out of his ears. He was as mad as ever.

Richard didn`t say anything. He continued to walk. He didnt even stop. He kept on walking as if Mark wasn`t there. As if he didn`t even exist.


	8. A few more wont hurt

Kori woke up and felt terrible. She had a huge hangover. She rubbed her head hoping to rub it away like a mark. It was killing her! Then she remembered the party last night. She remembered about how she talked lesbos and danced with gays. She remembers how she threw up after her 5th drink. She didn't really drink as much. She just guessed that her body couldn't handle so much. She would keep that in mind for next time. She would also keep in mind not to mix her drinks.

Kori got out of bed. She walked to the mirror and looked at herself. Bags under her eyes and dark circles. She was know in her pajamas. She also smelled fresh. She knew that Raven and Kelly might have bathed her. Well at least she hoped.

Kori looked around the room. Kelly was lying on the floor in her pajamas. Mark was spread out on the bed in no shirt and a pair of gray sweat pants. His hair was all messed up and it looked cute.

Kori could see that her hair was messed up too. Along with Kelly`s. she didn't even bother to brush her hair. The only thing that she was brushing was her teeth. That way she could find something to eat. She brushed her teeth and ran to the common room. No one was in there. She guessed that they were all still exhausted from the party last night. She was wide awake.

She toasted a piece of bread and spread some cream cheese on it. She waited alone in the kitchen. She wanted to go to the roof, but something was telling her not too. She just listened to it and didn't argue with it.

After about an hour of watching the rest of the all night 'Degrassi' marathon which was still going on. Nightwing came in the room. He spotted her but didn't wake her. She feel silently back asleep on the sofa.

He looked around the room. The bread was still out. He silently searched for a place to put it in the refrigerator. Kori stirred a little when he closed the door. He silently tip toed out of the room. When he got to the door it automatically opened as usual. He got scared and jumped when he saw a half asleep Mark on the other side. "Sorry Man, didn't see you there" Mark said with a half smile. He was tired. He wasn't going to strain himself to smile.

"Yeah" Nightwing said "thats okay." Nightwing was about to walk out when Mark grabbed his arm. He looked at him with a confused glance.

"Why were you in here when Kori was in here? What did you do and why is she on the couch? Why isn't she in her bed?" Richard saw a new Mark coming out and he didn't like it. He looked angry. And he knew that it was all because of him.

"Well to answer you questions n order, I was already in here and I found her sleeping on the couch, I didn't do anything, I guess she fell asleep" Richard said. His face showed barley any emotion.

"You missed a question" Mark corrected him.

"Oh yeah. Well, I guess that she came out here for something" Richard said. His face was still emotionless. He mostly always felt that way when he talked to Mark.

Mark pushed past him. He went over to the couch and reached for the remote. He turned it off and then picked up his girlfriend bridal style. She wrapped her arms around his neck but she was still asleep. He pushed past Richard and walked back to the room, to put Kori to bed.

Richard looked over his shoulder as Mark walked down the halls of the tower. He saw Kori' s red hair swaying every time Mark took a step. Richard frowned and then wished that it was him carrying Kori back to her room and then sharing a bed with her. He wished that he would have never been so mean to her. He wished that he had been more caring. He wished that he would have told her his feelings. He wished that and a lot more, but what he really wished was that he never met Lola.

Richard sighed and walked back to his room to go to bed. He knew that he wouldn't be getting any sleep any time soon. As he entered his bedroom he walked to his bed as the door closed behind him. He sat on his bed and then pulled off his shirt from last night and threw it on the floor. He turned his body so that he was laying on his bed. He crossed his arms under his head and starred at the ceiling. About an hour later he fell asleep in the middle of thinking about Kori.

As Richard slept he drifted off into his dream world:

Kori entered his room in only her lacy bra and underwear. The color of them matched her hair. She seductively walked over to him and laid on top of him. Richard ran his fingers threw her glossy, red hair. She ran her fingers down his toned, muscular body. He didn't waste any time. He pulled her head down and started to kiss her neck. He rolled them over and began to get more furious as he sucked on her neck. "Oh Richard" Kori groaned in delight.

She rolled them back over. He was no longer kissing her neck. She stared into his eyes as he stared into hers also. She slowly brought her face sown to kiss him when -BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG! Her head turned into a red alarm clock and rang!

Out of Richard dream:

Richard sprang up in surprise as his alarm clock went off. He slammed his fingers on the snooze button. He cursed to himself for not getting 2 more minutes! She would have kissed him! And then he would wake up and feel refreshed. He would walk into the living room and say good morning to everyone once they got up. But now just because of his stupid alarm clock, he couldn't do that!

Instead of walking into the living room with a calm face, Richard walked in with an angry face. He walked in to find it empty, like his poor suffering heart. He could hear it beat because of the silence in the room. He had just realized that without the rest of the guys here it was actually quite. Peaceful. Silent. NO ARGUING! He was starting to think about coming in early more often.

The silence was then broken by Beastboy. He came out stretching and yawning. His hair was all messed up and his shirt was on inside-out "Good Morning my- where is everybody?" Beastboy asked himself as he scratched his head with his pointer finger.

"Not here yet" Richard said from the corner he stood in. As he said this Beastboy yelled like a little girl and huddled up in a heap saying 'Please don't hurt me' in a muffled voice. "Beastboy its just me. Get up" Nightwing said as he walked over to Beastboy and lifted him to his feet by his shirt collar.

"Oh well you didn't have to scare the shi-" Beastboy was interrupted by the tv turning on. Four people popped up. One boy had black hair and light brown eyes. The one next to him had blonde hair and hazel eyes that had a hint of orange in them. The girl next to him had red hair and brown eyes. The boy next to her had black hair and blue eyes.

The girl announced "Oh sorry. I'm Alice and we were calling to see in our friend were there. Kori, Kelly, and Mark. But apparently we have the wrong number" Alice said.

She was about to turn off the screen when Beastboy said "No their here!" He yelled. Nightwing stood in back of him scowling. How could Beastboy be so stupid to recognize that these people could be trying to kill them. Mark, he really didn't mind. But Kori and Kelly, he needed to keep safe.

The boy with blonde hair said "Hey could you get them for us?" he asked a little rudely.

"First we need your names!" Nightwing commanded. He pointed a finger at them as if accusing them of something.

The one with black hair said "Okay the one with the red hair is Alice. Blondy over there is Devon. The one with brown hair is Xavier and I'm Chris. Can we see them now?" Chris asked with an attitude.

"We have to think about it" Nightwing said plainly.

"Why you little bitc-" Alice was cut off by Devon.

"Whoa, Whoa, calm down. Breathe in and out" Devon explained while doing motions of what she needed to do. "Hey your improving. See, I told you those anger management classes would pay off. Now go into your corner and blow into your paper bag" Devon pointed to a spot that was unseen to them.

Alice shook her head "No I got it. Okay I'm good. Thanks Devon!" she said with a half hearted smile.

"Okay" Xavier said "Unless you want her over there you better send us Kori, Kelly and Mark"

Beastboy and Nightwing both looked scared. They nodded their heads and ran to go and get them. About 2 minuted later they ran in dragging the 3 friends behind them. They all looked tired and groggy.

"Hey Guys" a voice from the tv screen scared Kori and she screamed. She got up from the floor and brushed herself off. She looked at the screen and smiled widely. "OH MY GOD! I didn't ever think that I would see my best friends on my old homes tv screen" Kori said wisely.

"Well hello to you too cutie" Xavier said winking at her. This definitely woke Mark up. When he got up he accidently kicked Kelly in the face. That woke her up so she stood up also. Kori giggled at his comment. Richard steamed in his own little corner.

"Xavier" Mark pointed a finger at him "Stop hitting on MY GIRLFRIEND!" Mark said while boiling in a pot.

"Calm down. We all know that one day she will give up on your selfish butt and come to me" Xavier said while pointing at himself.

"Boys calm down" Kori said "Honestly I don't know who I'll be with when I get older. It could be Mark. Or it may just happen to be Xavier. But who cares. Lets just celebrate what we have right now" Kori said smiling.

"Yeah your right Kor. We should celebrate it before we lose it" Xavier agrees with her. Mark nodded his head in approval. Richard just sat watching, hoping that she would end up with him.

"Okay" Devon cut in "No more mushy gushy stuff. Know lets talk about something else. Like how good I'm doing in college. Not to say how well I'm controlling my lack of paying attention!" Devon said pointing at himself proudly.

"Its called A.D.H.D you-" Kelly was cut off by Devon.

"I don't care what its called Woman. I just now that ima doin' good" Devon said while putting up his thumbs up.

"Where are you guys anyway?" Mark asked trying to get a better look at the screen. They tried desperately to make their bodies cover their surroundings.

"Is that a-" Kori was cut off by Chris.

"No that is not a suitcase handle if that was what you were going to ask. Anything you ask just might be wrong so don't even bother asking them!" Chris said frantically. Actually it was the first time he talked in a while.

"Okay so are you guys going somewhere? Are you in an-" Kori was once again cut off by Alice.

She laughed a little "No we are not in an elevator. If that was what you were going to ask. I mean please. Where would we be going in an elevator?" Alice said trying to avoid eye contact.

Kori opened her mouth to speak but was cut off by Xavier "Okay you guys will be really mad at us"

"Why would we be mad at you guys?" Kori asked chuckling at her confusion.

"Because of this" Xavier said. His voice sounded closer. It sounded like it was doubled. Then Kori understood what was going on. She turned around to see her friends that were once on the tv screen. Xavier turned off the laptop and closed it. They were all smiling sheepishly. Xavier was wearing a red t-shirt and baggy pants with black converses. Alice wore a black shirt with Happy Bunny on it that said YOUR UGLY AND THAT'S SAD, with the pink bunny crying with a hand to his eye. She wore a white long sleeved shirt under it. She wore black tights and a jeans mini skirt. Her red hair in a clip. Devon wore a shirt that said DEVIL on it and baggy jeans. Chris wore a white muscle shirt with regular jeans. The funny thing was that all the boys wore jeans that were to big for them but had no belt on.

Kori, Mark and Kelly looked shocked. They were also embarrassed because they were still in their pjs and they were all dressed up. And yes for them jeans and shirts was considered dressed up. Kori only had on a green tank top and white boxer shorts with fuzzy white home boots that went a little above her knee. Mark had on a white undershirt and his black boxers. Kelly had on a blue tank top and purple pajama pants that were to big for here. She wore house pajama boots on her feet that were brown. The girls had their hair in high ponytails and Marks hair was all messed up. Kori thought that this was very sexy.

"What are you guys doing here?" Kori asked happily as she ran to go hug her friends. She hugged Xavier last but he held her a little to close and hugged her longer then anyone else. This caught Marks attention but he suppressed his anger.

"Wow I never thought that you guys would be here" Xavier said uneasily. Kori knew why but didn't say anything. She was going to keep it a secret for him.

"Oh sorry we thought that it was just like a pent house that Kori, Mark and Kelly were going to. We didn't know that there were other people living here" Devon said as he let go of his suitcase.

"Oh no that's okay. You could stay here if you want. Any friend of Kori`s is a friend of ours" beast boy said happily ready to meet Devon. He looked like his type of guy.

Richard on the other hand wanted to object. Now he would have 2 guys to fight with over Kori. He was about to talk but all of them had already ran off to Koris room to unpack. He guessed that Beastboy had ran to his room because he realized that Nightwing was still in the room. Beastboy knew that Nightwing did not want all those people to stay there.


End file.
